The present invention relates generally board games and more particularly to portable board games.
Game boards on which board games are played are well known in the art. Typically, game boards are produced with a single distinct game board pattern (e.g. a checkerboard) disposed on a first side of a rigid board fabricated from wood, metal, cardboard or polymeric material. The board may be hinged to enhance its portability. A second distinct game board pattern (e.g. backgammon) may be disposed on a second opposing side of the board. It is further known in the art to provide game boards disposed on flexible materials, such that the game board may be rolled into a cylinder or other shape for easy transport. Game boards disposed on either rigid boards or flexible materials both typically require a supporting structure, generally not easily transportable, to support the game board at a comfortable elevation for play. Collapsible tables are known in the art. A need exists, however, for the combination of an easily portable game board and an easily portable supporting structure.
It is further known in the art to provide game boards disposed on rigid boards wherein either the board material is itself magnetized or wherein separate magnets are incorporated into the board. A needs exists for a game board which is both flexible for easy transport and which also is magnetic. Still further, a need exists for the combination of an easily portable magnetic game board and easily portable supporting structure.
It is yet further known in the art to provide a game board, either rigid or flexible, with two distinct game board patterns disposed on opposing sides. A need exists for a game board which provides additional game board patterns in a single component.